US 2003/213045 A1, US 2010/0315367 A1 and US 2014/0267940 A relate to electronic display systems adapted to be temporary and magnetically fastened to articles of clothing with magnets.
These electronic display systems allow displaying various images for the attention of people around the person who wears an article of clothing equipped with such an electronic display system. These electronic display systems include a wireless communication unit, which is useful for wirelessly receiving images to be displayed.
However, the wireless data communication with such systems is improvable.